Acceptance
by Forrrrrallll
Summary: Richie comes out. If Static Shock ever approached the topic of homosexuality. The creator said that Richie was gay in his eyes, but alas, it was a show for kids.


I really don't like how this story is written, it's sort of one of the badly written in my collection. I do however love the plot. It's one of the best plots I've ever used, if I do say so my self. Expect one more chapter within the next week.

If Static Shock ever approached the topic of homosexuality, this is how it would go.

Virgil and Richie were on their way home from a typical Thursday night of patrolling. They were laughing and making small talk about the latest comic book when something popped into Virgil's mind that he had forgotten.

"Hey, Richie, Daisy and I are going on date tomorrow. You wanna double with us and Frieda?"

Richie avoided his eyes. "Nah, I gotta night full of work planned tomorrow. Can't go."

"You always make excuses when I ask. What's your problem, you don't like Frieda?"

"No! Drop it V!" Richie said angrily, walking ahead a bit.

"What's your problem, man?" Virgil asked grabbing Richie's arm. "You do this all the time!"

Richie stopped walking and snatched his arm away, turning on his heel. His eyes were brimming with tears as he looked Virgil in his. "I'm gay."

Virgil just stared at him, his mouth hanging open. He wasn't expecting to hear that. Stunned silence was not the reaction Richie was hoping for and he started to run. Virgil was still too shocked to go after him.

When Virgil got home, he felt awful. He tried reaching Richie on the shockbox but he wouldn't answer. He then tried his house phone but Richie didn't answer that either.

-

The next day at school people seemed to know already. People were pointing at Richie and whispering which pissed him off.

"What?!" He shouted angrily.

"Fairy!" Was all someone shouted. Richie just stormed to class.

-

After school Richie found Virgil. "Who did you tell?" He asked Virgil, poking him in the chest.

"Tell what?" Virgil asked stupidly.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Calm down! I didn't tell anyone! I swear! I tried to call you last night but you didn't answer. I figured you'd talk to me when you were ready."

"Oh." Richie felt guilty. "Thank's."

-

That afternoon Richie was at Virgil's hanging out before his date.

"So, when did you figure it out?" Virgil asked, lifting a clean t-shirt over his head.

"Um I guess when I realized I liked the backstreet boys for more than their songs." They both laughed.

"Nice to know your humor is still in tact. Oh, snap, Daisy is gonna be here ten minutes for the movie," Virgil said looking at his clock.

"No prob, V, I'll just walk home." Richie said gathering his stuff.

"Alright, Richie, see ya Monday."

"Peace." Richie walked out of the bedroom, down the staircase, and out the door. It was only 7:45 but it was already getting dark. Richie decided to take the shortcut through the alley but that turned out to be a mistake.

"If it isn't the little fairy," someone said from the shadows.

Stopping, Richie asked, "Who's there?"

"You like what you see, Twinkle toes?" Some thug asked, stepping out from the shadows.

"Sorry, I have good taste in men, and I don't see any around here, so I'll be-"

A different thug pushed him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. Richie shouted with pain and tried stand up, but he was pushed down again.

"Where do you think your goin, Princess?"

"Virgil! Virgil!" Richie shouted into the Shockbox but he was in a movie, so of course he'd turned it off.

"Is that your boyfriend?" A thug with a dragon tattoo on his face asked. "Virgil! Virgil!" He repeated in a high mocking voice. He dragged Richie up by his hair.

"Static," he whispered into the Shockbox. He hastily shoved it back into his pocket then curled into a fetal position, trying to block his head from the worst blows. What seemed like an eternity later and a thousand punches and kicks to the body, they let up.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" The thugs ran away as a lady police officer ran Richie. The last thing he felt before passing was her cool finger tips on his hot skin taking his pulse.


End file.
